Good luck Ren
by RaiaYuki
Summary: Ren Onodera/Takano is the baby son of Ritsu and Masamune. Watch the adventures of this young child as he grows up with family and friends. Along with the other the Sekaiichi Hatsukoi cast and their children plus video advice, life is all fun and adventure and the littlest moments can bring even the happiness of memories.
1. Hello Ren

**Chapter 1; Hello Ren**

* * *

"Hey Ren, look at you, 5 months old and look how cute you are." said someone while pointing a camera at an adorable, messy, baby boy with raven black hair and jade green eyes, sitting in a high chair.

"And look at me." The camera is turned to a young man with dark brunette hair and blue eyes. "Hey it's your uncle, well not really your uncle, I'm just a family friend; anyway it's me Chiaki." Then the door is heard.

"What are you doing mommy?" someone asked and Chiaki turns the camera to a boy and girl. They both had blue eyes and brunette hair, although the girl's hair was a darker shade and longer.

"Oh, hey look, its big brother Akira and big sister Hana, my kids, they're twins if you couldn't tell." Chiaki said.

"Mom who are you talking to?" the boy, Akira, asked.

"Oh I'm making a video diary for little Ren." Chiaki replied.

"Cool, hi Ren." The girl, Hana, said and Chiaki turns the camera back to baby Ren.

"Well look at that, mommy taught you how to eat peaches." He says and Ren smothers some peach slices on his face and starts slapping the high chair.

"Hah, hah," He laughs cheerfully waving his arms around.

"Mm, grr," Chiaki turns the camera to a raven-haired man in messy clothes looking tired.

"Hey look it's your daddy, Masamune Takano." Chiaki said and the man, Takano, glares at him.

"Not in the mood," he says and turns back to Ren. "Okay, I think someone's had enough peaches, so we're switching to carrots, mmm! Look daddy loves them, mmm, blech!" he says spitting out the mushed carrots while Chiaki turns back the camera.

"Nice one, making dad try it first." He says.

"Hey you," a guy hugs Chiaki from behind.

"Hey it's my darling Yoshiyuki Hatori and your other uncle." Chiaki adjusts the camera to show both of them.

"What's with the camera?" the guy, Hatori, asks.

"It's a video diary for Ren." Chiaki answered.

"Aw," Hatori says. "By the way what's with Takano?"

"Ate mushed carrots." Chiaki replied and the four walk out of Kitchen leaving Takano alone with baby Ren.

"Hey!" Chiaki turns the camera to a bunch of people.

"Oh hey guys, look Ren the gang's all here, I'll introduce you." He says and walks over to the group.

"What's with the camera?" a man with short brown curly hair asks.

"Chiaki's making a video diary for Ren." Hatori answers.

"Aw how sweet," said the curly haired man.

"Okay, this man here is Zen Kirishima, he's widower who hooked up with your dad's best friend." Chiaki introduced the curly-haired man who waves to the camera.

"Okay was that really necessary?" a bear-looking, guy with black hair says turning the camera to him. "Hey Ren it's me, Takafumi Yokozawa, your dad's best friend from collage." he says with a smile while Chiaki turns the camera back to him.

"Also his former boyfriend," He says.

"Oh, ha, ha," Yokozawa says. Chiaki rolls his eyes and points the camera at a little girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail.

"This is Kirishima's kid, Hiyori. Hiyo say hi to Ren." Chiaki says.

"Hi Ren-chan!" the girl, Hiyori, says waving at the camera.

"Yeah, Yokozawa became a replacement mother to her." Chiaki says.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Yokozawa said cutting into the shot.

"Okay, moving on, this is my best friend Yuu and his boyfriend Mino." Chiaki introduced a boy with light brownish-blondish hair and crimson eyes next to a brunette man with closed eyes.

"Hey Ren, its Yuu Yanase," The crimson eyed boy said.

"And Kanade Mino," The closed eye man said.

"And me Yamato, hi Ren-kun!" a boy with brown hair and eyes, Yamato, cuts in.

"Yamato down," Mino says pulling back Yamato.

"Yeah sorry, this is Yamato Mino, Mino's kid." Chiaki says. "He's been very cheerful since you were born. He somewhat got attached to you." Chiaki turns back the camera. "Well that's everyone."

"Forgetting someone," Chiaki turns to a black-haired kid and a handsome man holding a baby coming in.

"Oh right, Ren this guy here is Shouta Kisa." Chiaki introduced the black-haired kid.

"Hi," Kisa says at the camera.

"Yeah, don't be fooled, despite his looks he's actually in his 30s." Chiaki says.

"Okay I can't help it if I look young." Kisa says and Chiaki turns to the handsome man with the baby.

"This is Kisa-san's boyfriend, Kou Yukina." Chiaki says.

"Hey Ren-kun," He says with a sparkling smile (literally).

"Yeah his face is real, and sorry if this causes you blindness." Chiaki says.

"Very funny," Kou says.

"Oh and this is their little girl, Sango." Chiaki says pointing the camera at the beautiful sleeping baby in Kou's arms "She's 2 months younger that you and it looks like she already has her mama's blinding beauty."

"Why am I the mama?" Kou asked.

"Because you were the one who carried her," Chiaki replied.

"Point taken," Kou says.

"Hey guys," Chiaki turns the camera to a pretty guy with light brunette hair and jade green eyes.

"Well look at that, it's your mommy, Ritsu Onodera." Chiaki introduces.

"What's up?" Ritsu asked.

"I'm making a video diary for little Ren." Chiaki replies.

"Oh, well isn't that nice, hi sweetie." Ritsu says and Chiaki turns the camera back to himself.

"Well that's all for now, later." Chiaki says and shuts off the camera.

* * *

"Okay let's get these tykes ready for school." Yokozawa says, and then Takano walks out of the kitchen with Ren in his arms.

"Oh hey you're up." He says to Ritsu. "Here's your mama." He says and hands Ren to Ritsu. "Now if you don't mind me, I'm going to clean up." He kisses Ritsu's cheek and walks to the bathroom.

"Hey sweetie," Ritsu says to Ren tapping his nose. "Oh we're still on for tonight right?"

"Yeah," Yokozawa replies.

The Ukes were going out tonight and the semes were staying home to care of the kids.

"Well let's get going." Hatori says and everyone is out the door and takes the kids to school and head to work, while Kou and Ritsu stay behind to care of Ren and Sango.

* * *

 **So what do you think? If you're wondering, yes I based this on Good luck Charlie.**

 **Ritsu: thanks for the bundle of joy. *Rocks Ren***

 **Me: you're welcome.**

 **Make sure to tune in next time, bye and please review. *Turns to Ren* Ren would you like to say something.**

 **Ren: Ah, heh, hah, *Waves his hands around***


	2. Uke night out

**Chapter 2; uke night out**

* * *

It was about 5:00 pm and the ukes were about ready to leave.

"Okay, you remembered everything right?" Ritsu asked.

"Yes, diapers, binky, bottle and twinkle rabbit." Masamune replied handing Ren his favorite stuffed bunny.

"I'm telling you, you guys don't have to worry we'll be fine." Hatori says practically pushing Chiaki out the door.

"Alright let's go." Kisa said.

"You will look after them right?" Yokozawa said halfway out the door.

"Don't worry, big daddy's got this all under control." Kirishima says.

"Okay, just because it says that on your shirt doesn't mean you should say it too." Mino says.

"Yeah man," Yukina agrees while rocking little Sango.

"Later," The ukes all say and leave.

"Well looks like they'll have a good night." Kirishima says.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Akira said to his father.

"Hang on, I'm going to start on dinner right now." He says and walks into the kitchen with Akira not far behind.

"Meanwhile, looks I have a diaper to change." Takano says and walks to his room.

"And someone needs a nap." Yukina says and walks off. Kirishima looks at the rest of the kids.

"Well I'll get some games and we can play." He says and takes out some board games.

"Yeah!" the kids all say.

"Shh, please keep it down." Yukina says and walks into the bedroom.

"Oh, sorry," Mino says and starts setting out the games.

* * *

-With the ukes-

The ukes were at bar enjoying a good time.

"Maybe, I should call Masamune to make sure everything's okay." Ritsu said and takes out is phone.

"Ritchan, come on don't worry so much." Kisa said.

"Yeah I'm sure everything's okay." Yuu put his hand on Onodera's shoulder.

"Maybe your right." Ritsu says and puts away his phone.

"Yeah, now let's party!" Kisa says.

* * *

-Back at home-

Kirishima, Mino and the kids were playing 'Go fish' when Akira came in.

"Dad said dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." He said. "Hey what are you guys playing?"

"Go fish," Kirishima answers.

"Come join us, we'll deal you in." Mino said and Akira sits down at the table.

"Guys," everyone turns their heads to see Takano holding Ren while coming down stairs. "I need you to watch Ren for a sec…" he slips on a rubber duck and begins falling down the stairs while Ren went up into the air.

"Ren!" Kirishima shouts and gets up.

"Oh my god!" Mino says following Kirishima.

Takano lands on his back and catches Ren as he comes down. Then Hatori and Kou come in.

"Nobody tells Ritsu!" Takano shouts and Yamato comes over and Takes Ren out of Takano's arms.

"There, there. He's okay." The boy says.

"Phew," Mino breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh, but I'm not." Takano says in obvious pain.

"Mino help me get into Takano into my car and I'll drive him to the hospital." Kirishima says.

"I'm on it, Yamato, you'll probably have to look after Ren." Mino says.

"Nooooooo, Okay." Yamato says and goes to sit on the couch.

"You're weird kid." Hatori says.

"Mm-hm," Everyone else agrees while Mino and Kirishima help Takano to the car.

-In Kirishima's on the way to the hospital-

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Takano says.

"Hang on I'm going as fast as I can." Kirishima says.

"I know…wow my back is on fire." Takano says.

"Funny I remember hearing a song with that exact same title." Kirishima says.

"Just focus on getting me to the damn hospital!" Takano yells.

"Ok, ok, sheesh." Kirishima says.

* * *

-At home-

Yamato was sitting on the couch while feeding Ren and everyone couldn't stop looking.

"What?" Yamato asked.

"You know I've been wondering this for a while now, why do like Ren-chan so much?" Hiyori asked.

"I don't know, I just do." Yamato replies and put the empty bottle on the table.

"Shall I burp him?" Mino asks.

"Okay," Yamato replies and let's his dad take Ren.

 _Burp_

Ren let's out a cute little burp.

"Aw," Everyone says and Hatori comes in.

"Dinner's ready," He says.

"Yeah, let's eat." Hiyo says and everyone heads into the kitchen and starts eating.

* * *

-At the hospital-

"Ooh," Takano moans lying on his stomach on a hospital bed.

"Don't worry man." Kirishima says and bumps Masamune's back.

"Wow! Back, fire, spreading." Takano says.

"Sorry," Kirishima says.

"Ugh, where is that dang doctor?" Takano complains.

"I'll go look for him, beats hearing you complain." Kirishima says and walks out.

However not too far out he sees the ukes carrying an injured Yokozawa in. he quickly hides in another before they could see him.

"Are you here to give me my sponge bath?" Kirishima turns to find a giant harry man sitting on a hospital bed.

"No," he says and walks out.

"Oof,"

He bumps into someone.

"Sorry about th…" he trails off when he realizes who he bumped into. Chiaki.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Ritsu asks.

"Me, what about you?" Kirishima says.

"Yokozawa twisted his ankle." Kisa said.

"Well got to then." Kirishima says and walks off.

"Hold it!" Ritsu says and jumps Kirishima ending with the two laRnding in Takano's room.

"Masamune?" Ritsu asks. "Why are you here?" Takano just stands there quiet.

"He…fell down the stairs and bruised his back." Kirishima replies.

"You weren't holding Ren were you?" Ritsu asks and rushes to Takano's bedside.

"Um, yes, then no, then yes again." Takano replies and Ritsu eyes widen.

"Don't worry luckily only Takano was injured in all that, I swear." Kirishima reassures.

"I never should have gone out." Ritsu says.

"Sure you should have, and hey everything's okay now. From now on I will look before I step when I hold our little Ren." Takano says and kisses Ritsu.

"How sweet." Chiaki says.

* * *

-At home-

After dinner Yamato sat back on the couch and began rocking Ren. Ren was very still and slowly dozed off into dream land with his thump in his mouth, and Yamato soon followed.

"We're back." The door opens and the ukes plus Takano and Kirishima walk in. Ritsu takes a quick glance around and finds Yamato holding Ren while the two sleep soundly on the couch.

"Well isn't that precious." He says and takes back his son.

"Night you guys." Yuu says and picks up the sleeping Yamato and heads to Mino's car with the said man right behind him, while the rest get their lovers and kids and leave to go home.

After words Ritsu lays Ren in his crib and he and Takano go to bed.

* * *

-The next day-

Chiaki was back on the camera finishing telling what happened that night.

"So yeah, your daddy is probably not going to walk with you for a while." Chiaki said. "But in all this, let me just say, Good luck Ren." He says and turns of the camera.

* * *

 **The next chapter will include Haitani in it. Don't judge me and this is an AU version, he isn't after Onodera and doesn't even know Takano. Tune in next time.**


	3. Babysitter

**Chapter 3; babysitter**

* * *

"Hey Ren, well you're now 7 months and everything seems alright, except for one small thing." Chiaki says and points the camera at Ritsu and Masamune (in a tired state) who were on the couch and looking over documents.

"I told you this needed a rewrite!" Takano shouted.

"Yeah I can see that, but what her she seems good!" Ritsu replies looking something different. While Chiaki turns back the camera.

"Yeah, their trying to work, while also trying to find you a babysitter," He says. "So far, no luck on either," He then shuts off the camera.

* * *

"Okay, you guys need serious help." Chiaki says and sits next to Ritsu.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Ritsu says while ruffling his hair.

"I guess we have been over working ourselves a little." Masamune said.

"Hey guys," Yuu walks in.

"Oh, hey man." Ritsu says.

"Yikes, you two look like the walking dead." The crimson eyed man said.

"Yeah we know." Ritsu said while Takano glares at the boy.

"Well, lucky for you, I found a potential babysitter who can look after all our kids." Yuu says.

"Really, oh thank god." Takano says with a sigh.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Oh that must him now." Yuu says and answers the door. "Come in." he says and a tall man (About Takano's height) with maroon hair and brown eyes comes in.

"Nice to me…" he trails off when he sees Ritsu and Masamune's state. "Looks like I came in the nick of time." He says.

"Is our appearance that bad?" Ritsu asked.

"Well you have looked better." Chiaki says while Ritsu and Masamune nod in agreement.

"So anyway, my name is Shin Haitani, and I would be delighted to babysit your kids." Haitani introduces.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Masamune Takano and this is my love, Ritsu Onodera." Takano introduced.

"Pleasure," Onodera said.

"Our son Ren is napping right…" Takano's cut off by a wail on the baby radio.

 _Wah, wah, wah!_

"Excuse me," Onodera got up and went to comfort Ren.

"Okay, what about you're other kids?" Haitani asked.

"We only have one kid." Takano answered.

"But I heard I was to take care of at least 6." Haitani said.

"Actually Chiaki and I were hoping you could take care of our kids too." Yuu says.

"Okay, can you tell me anything else?" Haitani asks.

"Well, we have a few other friends who could use a babysitter." Yuu says.

"Okay," Haitani replies then Ritsu comes back into the room with a small bundle in his arms.

"Haitani this is our son Ren." Ritsu says showing his adorable baby boy.

"Aw, how cute, hi there little Ren," Haitani says. "Mind if I hold him?"

"Okay, but please careful," Ritsu says and gently hands Ren over to Haitani. Haitani gently rocks the baby boy who smiles at him.

"I think he likes me." Haitani says.

"Okay back to business, have any kid experience?" Takano asked.

"Yeah, I was the eldest of four kids and had very busy parents, so I looked after my siblings mostly." Haitani replied. Yuu smiled liking that answer. "So anything I should know about the kids?"

"My adopted kids Hana and Akira are twins and are both 9, Hana is pretty adventuress and tends to get into trouble often, while Akira is pretty quiet and prefers reading." Chiaki said.

"My lover Kanade has an 8 year-old son named Yamato who is very sweet, but he has a tendency to overreact. He also has a somewhat connection with little Ren here." Yuu said.

"My friend Yokozawa is dating a widower called Kirishima and who has a 10 year-old daughter named Hiyori. She is very mature for her age and does most of the house hold chores other than Yokozawa." Masamune says.

"And our friend Kisa has a lover named Yukina and they just had a baby girl called Sango. Both her and Ren are pretty quiet, but can be a little fussy at times." Ritsu says. "Um, speaking of which can I have Ren back now?"

"Oh, here," Haitani says and hands Ren back to his mother. "So is that all?"

"Pretty much," Takano replied. "So?" he asks and looks at Yuu and Chiaki who nod. "Okay you're hired."

"Really, thank you." Haitani says happy.

"You can start tomorrow." Masamune continues.

"Alright see you tomorrow then, later." The maroon haired man said and leaves.

"We're going to watch him aren't we?" Chiaki asks.

"Of course," Takano replies.

* * *

-The next day-

Haitani came over and was going to take the kids to the park. But what he didn't know was that the parents were going to watch him to make sure he did okay.

"Okay, you guys can go play but make sure to stay where I can see you." Haitani said sitting on a park bench. "If you need anything just let me know okay?"

"Okay," the kids reply and run off to play while Haitani kept a close eye on them.

"Mr. Haitani," Haitani turned his head from little Sango in her stroller to Akira.

"Need something?" Haitani asked.

"I just wanted to read a little." Akira replied, Haitani smiled and pulled a book out of his bag.

"Here you go, and don't forget to stay where I can see you okay." He said.

"Alright," Akira said and went under a tree and started reading.

-On the other side of the park-

"Not bad." Hatori said.

"I did mention that Akira likes to read." Chiaki says.

"Quiet let's keep watching." Takano said and they did.

-Back with Haitani and the kids-

"Haitani-san," Haitani looked over to see Yamato just as he was about to feed Ren.

"Yes," he said.

"Can I feed Ren?" the boy asked.

"Alright, but be careful." Haitani replies.

Yamato sat on the bench as Haitani gently put Ren into his arms. He gives Yamato Ren's bottle and starts feeding him.

"You're really good." Haitani said while feeding Sango-chan. She finishes and Haitani burps her then places her back into her stroller for her nap. When Ren finishes Yamato hands him to Haitani, who burps and puts Ren back into his stroller.

"Hey look ice cream!" Yamato says pointing to an ice cream cart.

"Yamato go get the others I'll buy." Haitani says and Yamato runs off to the others.

When the kids return Haitani buys each of them an ice cream cone.

Yamato got chocolate, Hiyori got green tea, Hana got caramel, Akira got strawberry and Haitani got a bowl of vanilla for Ren and Sango.

"I'm glad mom and dad hired you." Hana said.

"Me too, I enjoy taking care of children." Haitani replied and turned back to Ren and Sango. "Open up, here comes the airplane." He says and feeds some to Ren.

-Back at the other side of the park-

"Well that does it. I've made up my mind." Takano said.

"I think we all agree." Hatori says and everyone nods their heads.

* * *

-Later at home-

"We're back," Haitani announces when he and the kids arrive home.

"Welcome back," Ritsu says. Haitani then grabs Ren and gives him back to his mommy. "Hey baby," he says and kisses the boy's forehead, Ren squeals in response.

"Did you guys have fun?" Hatori asked.

"Yeah, Haitani was super nice and we even got ice cream!" Hana shouts in delight.

"Well Haitani, do want to care of the kids again?" Takano asked.

"Sure I would be delighted." Haitani replied with a sweet smile.

* * *

"Well Ren that's how you got your first babysitter." Chiaki says to the camera.

"Hey Yoshino, what's with the camera?" Haitani asks when he walks into the room.

"Oh, it's a video diary for Ren." Chiaki says. "Ren this your babysitter Shin Haitani." He says pointing the camera to Haitani.

"Hey man, hope this will help you remember me." Haitani says.

"Hey if you want you can say it." Chiaki says.

"Say what?" Haitani asks confused and Chiaki whispers something in his ear. "Oh, good luck Ren." Haitani says and Chiaki shuts off the camera.

* * *

 **Next chapter will feature characters from Gravitation. So tune in.**


	4. Grandparents

**Chapter 4; Grandparents**

* * *

"Hey Ren check it out, you're 8 months old now and look how big you've gotten." Takano says pointing the camera at Ren in a baby chair.

"Ah, hah, ha, ha," he laughs adorably while bouncing.

"That's daddy's little boy." He says waving his hand in front of Ren, who squeals in delight. "Aw, aren't you just the cutest thing in the world." He says tapping Ren's nose. "Well signing off for now." He says and shuts off the camera.

* * *

Takano puts down the camera and picks up his son.

"Hey honey," Takano turns to see his adorable lover.

"Hey Ritsu," he says while rocking baby Ren. Ritsu smiles and kisses his lover's cheek.

 _Ding Dong_

"I'll get it." Ritsu says and walks over to the door. "Hel…" he says opening it and finds a big surprise.

"Hi Ritsu," said an elderly woman.

"M-mom…D-dad?" Ritsu says surprised.

"Ritsu, is something wrong baby?" Takano says walking over to the door and is also shocked to see who it is. "Mr. and Mrs. Onodera?" he says.

"It's nice to finally meet our new in-law." Mrs. Onodera says and looks at the bundle in Masamune's arms. "And our little grandson, hi there sweetie," She waves at Ren.

"May we come in?" Mr. Onodera asked.

"Uh, okay come in." Ritsu says letting in his parents.

* * *

-Outside on the balcony-

"Come get the dolly Sango-chan." Hiyo said playfully.

"Ah, heh, hah, ha, ha, ha," Sango laughed.

Hiyori and Sango were on the balcony playing while at Ritsu's and Masamune's apartment for the day.

"Don't ignore me!" someone shouted from the place next door.

"Get off my back you Brat!" someone else shouted.

"I'm not on your back!" the other said. "Oof, Now I'm on your back."

"Get off me, Woah!"

 _Crash!_

"Sango, that's the couple next door," Hiyori explained. "I think it's that singer from the band Bad Luck Shuichi Shindo and the novelist Eiri Yuki. They've been together a long time now." She finishes and goes back to playing with Sango, when Hana comes up to the two.

"Hiyo I just kicked the soccer ball onto the balcony next door, can you go get it?" she asked.

"No way, there at it again," Hiyori replied.

"What about the ball?" Hana asked.

"Well then it's gone,"

"But it was your ball."

"What!" Hiyori says standing up. "Okay you watch after Sango and I'll get the ball." She says and hops over to the other balcony while Hana takes Sango inside.

Hiyori finds the ball near the door and goes to grab it when…

"HAH, I warned you, that's what you get for being such an annoying boyfriend, and now you're dead." Hiyori hears Mr. Yuki say. Panicking she runs and hops over back to Ritsu's and Masamune's. Meanwhile Yuki comes out and finds the ball, with an annoyed expression. He picks up a pen and pops it. "Stupid thing," he mutters and heads back inside, while Hiyori rushes back inside into Ren's nursey.

"Where's the ball?" Hana asks.

"Forget the ball; I think Yuki just killed Shuichi." Hiyori replies.

"What are you serious?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, I swear I just heard him talk to Shuichi's corpse." Hiyori said.

"What do we do?" Hana asks.

"I don't know, but if we're going to prove it, we need…well proof." Hiyo says and Hana nods in agreement.

* * *

-Meanwhile, in the living room-

"Aw, aren't you just the cutest thing?" Mrs. Onodera says while bouncing Ren in her arms.

"So Mom, Dad, why are you here?" Ritsu asked.

"What kind of parents would we be if we didn't come to meet our grandson?" Mr. Onodera replies.

"How did you guys even find out?"

"Oh, An-chan told us." Mrs. Onodera answered.

"Oh I see," Ritsu said with an annoyed look. _"Why that little blabbermouth,"_ He thought quietly.

"To be honest; at first I was disappointed that you went with a man instead of An-chan. But after thinking it over I was happy that you found love, and I was even happier when I found out that I now have a grandson." Mrs. Onodera explains and Ren gurgles at her. "Aw, you have your daddy's hair and your mommy's eyes, how cute." She says tapping the baby's nose.

"Um, hon can I…?" Mr. Onodera says holding his arms out.

"Oh, right, here you go." Mrs. Onodera says handing Ren to her husband.

"Aw, what a little spit fire you are," The man says tickling the baby's stomach.

"He is isn't he," Masamune agrees.

 _Ring! Ring!_

"I got it," Ritsu said and picks up the phone at the same Hana and Hiyori caring Sango come in. "Oh hey you 2." Ritsu greets.

"Who are they?" Mrs. Onodera asks.

"They are our friends and coworkers kids, Hiyori, Hana and the little baby Sango." Ritsu explains. "Kids, this is my mother Risako Onodera and my dad Hiroshi Onodera." Ritsu explains and turns to the phone. "Moshi, Moshi, Mr. Yuki? No I haven't seen your dog. Oh, that's not why you're calling. What did Hana do this time then? Nothing you know of, but that not's why you're calling either. You want to know how to get the smell of death out of your house?"

 _Dun, dun, dong!_

Went the TV

"Masamune turn that down." Ritsu says and continues talking to Yuki. "You think something died in your house? Oh you know something died in your house."

 _Dun, dun, dong!_

Went the TV again

"You know what; I'll just turn it off." Masamune says and shuts off the TV.

"Good," Ritsu says and continues. "First you need to get rid of the corpse and put maple on the stove and let it simmer it'll get rid of the smell. Happy to help," Ritsu says and hangs up.

"Is something wrong girls?" Masamune asked noticing the scared girls.

"Nothing!" they reply.

"Okay, girls can you leave, we grownups need to talk." Masamune says and the girls leave. "By the way, Hiyo look after her and keep her out of trouble."

"Right keep Sango out of trouble." Hana said as the 3 leave the room.

"I meant you." Masamune says.

"Is it okay to leave them like that?" Hiroshi asked.

"Its fine, Hiyori's with them." Masamune says.

* * *

-With Hiyori and Hana-

"Okay, time for operation catch a killer." Hana says climbing over to the balcony next door. "Now hand over Sango." She says and Hiyo gives her the baby and hops over the balcony. "Okay what should we look for?" Hana asks putting down Sango.

"Any evidence," Hiyo says as she and Hana look in through the window, while leaving Sango unattended.

"Hey look I see something." Hana says pointing to something crawling on the floor.

"Oh my god, it's Sango!" Hiyo says.

"No, Sango is right…" Hana trails off looking where she and Hiyori put Sango, only to discover she is not there. She snaps her head back inside. "Inside the murder house!"

"Oh crap," Hiyo says.

* * *

-Back with Ren-

"Mama, grandma," Ren said cutely.

"Aw, he's just like you." Risako said tapping the baby's nose.

"Really?" Ritsu asked.

Ritsu, Ren and Risako were all in Ren's nursery. Risako was really happy for her new grandson and was getting along with him very well.

"Yeah, you were such a sweet baby, just like little Ren here." Risako says.

"Well time to put you down for your nap sweetie." Ritsu says putting little Ren in his crib.

-Meanwhile with Masamune and Hiroshi-

"So I can trust you with my son and grandson right?" Hiroshi asked.

"Don't worry, I promise to take good care of them. Those 2 are my most precious things in the world." Masamune replied in a serious tone.

"Well I'm glad Ritsu chose you." Hiroshi said. "Welcome to the Onodera family Takano." Hiroshi says shaking Masamune's hand.

"I'm honored." Masamune replied.

* * *

-Back with Hiyori and Hana-

"What are we going to do?" Hana asked.

"I don't know." Hiyori replies and the two look back into the apartment. "Oh where is she?"

"Right there," Hana says pointing to Sango who just bumped into a laundry basket. "What's she putting on her head, a wash cloth?"

"No, that's Mr. Yuki's boxers." Hiyori answers as Sango slips the underwear on her head.

"EW, Oh man," the girls says.

"Okay that's it; we need to get Sango out of there." Hiyori says and the 2 walk to the door (which was luckily unlocked).

 _Click_

"Mr. Yuki's home," Hiyo says.

"Hide!" Hana says and the two girls hide. Yuki walks in having heard a strange noise.

"Ugh, he says and grabs the phone.

* * *

-Back at the other apartment-

 _Ring! Ring!_

"Moshi, Moshi," Masamune answers. "Mr. Yuki? Wait what? I'll be right over."

"What was that about?" Hiroshi asked.

"The girls just snuck into Mr. Yuki's apartment next door." Takano answered.

"Mind if I come?"

"No, I think I could use some help." And with that the 2 men leave to go next door.

* * *

-Later at Yuki's place-

"Where are they Mr. Yuki?" Takano asked.

"In the living room," Yuki says and the 3 head in.

"Ah, hah, ha, ha," Takano turns to see Sango in a laundry basket.

"Sango, what are you doing in there?" Masamune says picking up the baby girl. "What's on your head…ew!" he says flicking the boxers off Sango's head. "Okay, girls!" he calls.

"Hang on, Marco!" Hiroshi calls.

"Polo!" the girls both pop out of their hiding place. "Dang!"

"Okay, can you get them out of my house now?" Yuki asks.

"What's your hurry?" Masamune asks.

"I'll tell you, he killed his lover and is trying to hide the evidence." Hana blurts out.

"What, that's what this is all about?" Yuki says.

"Hana, what makes you think he killed someone?" Takano asks.

"I heard him shouting at Shuichi's dead body, he called him an annoying boyfriend and said, "And now you're dead"." Hiyo explained.

"Oh, you must have heard me watching my show." Yuki said.

"Well then where is Shuichi?" Hana asked.

"At a recording session, and knowing that manager is probably wishing he was dead." Yuki replied.

"And what about the smell of death in your house?" Hiyo asked.

"Dead mice in the kitchen cabinet," Yuki replied.

"Oh," Hiyori and Hana said.

"Sorry Yuki, for now on I'm keeping a closer eye on both of you. Later." And with that everyone except Yuki leaves.

* * *

-Later on camera-

"So Ren, you met your grandparents, who were really nice." Takano says.

"What's up with the camera?" Hiroshi asked.

"Video diary for Ren," Takano replied. "Ren this is your grandfather Hiroshi." The raven haired man said pointing the camera at the older man.

"Hey sweetie," Hiroshi says.

"Hey you want to say it?" Takano asked.

"Say what?" Takano whispers something to Hiroshi. "Oh sure, he's going to need it. Good luck Ren." And Takano turns off the camera.

* * *

 **Next chapter will focus more on Sango and a special guest.**


End file.
